Truth or Dare-How Wevid, Niff and Klaine happened
by GleeIsMyAddiction
Summary: A few of the Warblers have a sleepover and play a little of Never Have I Ever and mainly Truth or Dare. How Wevid (Wes and David), Niff (nick and Jeff) and Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) become couples at the sleepover. A bit of swearing, kissing, hand-holding and 'love-bubbles'. (Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries). PS more chapters to come just under progress.
1. Wevid

** A/N This is just something I wrote ages ago but never had the guts to publish it. It was meant to be a one shot but after noticing how much I have to write I'm splitting it into at least 3 chapters of a sleepover at Dalton Academy mainly playing Truth or Dare and a little Never Have I Ever in the beginning . Now, I'm a big sucker for Klaine, Niff and Wevid, this features all three couples getting together. Any who, I shall now stop my rambling and let you get to the story.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Wes, why do you want me to come to this party?" I questioned.

"It's more of a sleepover 'cause there's no alcohol, but, it'll be fun Kurt, pleaseeeee?" Wes was bending his knees a little as if he was hoping for a miracle to happen.

"That's not the real reason, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me exactly why you want me to come to this sleepover?" By this point I have my arms crossed over my chest and I'm slightly tapping my foot.

"That is the real reason, pleeeease Kurtie, or I will as from now on and forever until the day I die call you any name that relates to Kurt."

"**Fine!** Only to shut you up and to stop you from calling me anything but a mockery of my name."

"YES! Thanks Kurt!" And with that Wes dashed out of my room and down the corridor.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Why David?! So I can play Truth or Dare and get either dared to kiss Kurt or to go out with him, not that I wouldn't slash don't want to go out with him, because I definitely do! Or be truth-ed to confess my undying love for the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Tell me what I would exactly get out of that!" I was pacing back and forth whilst running my right hand through the slightly gelled mop on my head known as hair.

"Where as everything you just said is true, the thing you would get out of it is the boy your **in love** with to be yours. But if it makes you feel that insecure we can always interrogate Kurt first so yo-" I cut David of by practically screaming at him.

"Now it's a definite **NO!** I will not let you interrogate him!" At that moment David's phone went off, signaling a new text message.

"Wes just text me, he was over at Kurt's dorm room asking him to the sleepover, he said Kurt can't make it, he's going home to spend some time with his Dad and Carole. See, now you can go and not have to worry." David told Blaine a little white lie, Kurt was going to the sleepover but, he had to nip home to help Burt out at the garage first.

"Okay, but I swear if he's there when I get there I am seriously going to murder you and Wes."

"Deal!" David held his hand out for me to shake, I gladly shook it and we both went our separate ways.

* * *

**At the sleepove****r**

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Trent shouted over all nine pajama clad boys who were all scattered around the common room talking rather loudly.

Everyone got into a circle, which went; Wes, David, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Trent, James, Thad, Kevin and Larry. Then Kurt walked in through the big wooden doors, Blaine turned to glare at David at this point, which he was met with a mischievous smirk as David shuffled up for Kurt to sit between Blaine and himself.

"Hey guys, what we playing?" Kurt questioned.

"Never Have I Ever!" James shouted, everyone whistled or 'whooped' at this and Blaine leaned over to Kurt.

"Hiya."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Fine thanks, what about you?"

"I'm good thanks." Blaine was silent for a few seconds. "David said that you were going home this weekend."

"Nope, I might be going home next weekend to go shopping with Mercedes though."

"Right, when you two lovebirds stop whispering, we would all like to get on with the game." Nick interrupted them with a small smirk and a few chuckles were heard around the circle. Blaine was carrying a lovely light shade of pink on his cheeks, as was Kurt.

"Okay then Nick, you go first since you seem so eager." Kurt spoke up with a slight smirk.

"Okay. Never Have I Ever kissed Blaine." Wes, David and Jeff all drank which they followed with four simple words, 'it was a dare'.

Jeff was next. "Never Have I Ever been walked in on by my parents, parent, guardian or any family member or friend." Yet again, David and Wes drank also did Trent, a junior Kevin and Kurt. It was a few seconds before Kurt realized that he was being stared at to elaborate his reason, he sighed and began.

"I was making out with someone in my bedroom and my Dad walked in." Everyone nodded in understanding, except Blaine who knew the whole back story.

"Never Have I Ever kisses a girl." Trent spoke, feeling proud of himself for being the 'star gold gay'. Nick, David, Jeff, Wes and Kurt all drank, yet again everyone (except for Blaine) wanted Kurt to explain.

"The person my Dad walked in on was when I kissed a girl, I was trying to be more like my now step-brother Finn because, I felt left out that my Dad was spending more time with him than me. I just felt like I was loosing my Dad because of my sexuality, it was at the time I just came out to him."

"Who was the girl? One of the New Directions?" Wes asked, very intrigued.

"Brittany, the blond cheerleader that was pinkie-locked with the jet black haired cheerleader Santana."

Everyone was gobsmacked at this because when they seen the New Directions at Sectionals they had to admit that Brittany was hot, and they couldn't believe that Kurt had 'tapped that'. Because everyone was still in shock and sat in complete silence except for Blaine who already new this, Blaine spoke up.

"Never Have I Ever kissed a boy and it wasn't a dare." Everyone seemed to snap out of their 'trance' as soon as Blaine spoke and Trent, Nick, Jeff and David all drank. They all told their story.

Trent's - "With my first boyfriend in seventh grade."

Nick's and Jeff's - "When we got pushed together by Larry and James and ended up smashing faces together." Jeff explained whilst shooting daggers at the duo mentioned.

And last but not least, David's. He was looking down at his hands whilst he spoke. "With my first boyfriend when I was eleven." This was something no one was expecting.

"Wait, I thought you were straight?" Kevin asked confused.

"No, I just had a Girlfriend, I didn't mention my orientation." David spoke quietly with nerves, but a slight hint of annoyance was in his tone of voice when he replied to Kevin.

"So your what then?" Larry pushed the question on.

"Guys," Kurt spoke and everyone looked at him besides from David. "Leave David alone, he will tell us if he wants, so stop questioning him." He spoke with finality.

"I agree." Blaine spoke up.

"I'm Bisexual." Everyone turned to look at David. "Thanks Kurt, and Blaine, but I'm just glad that you all know now, well the majority of The Warblers still don't know, but I'll tell them when I'm ready. I just hope non of you treat me differently now." David was still staring at his hand that were resting on his lap.

"Of course we won't." James spoke. "We still love you, you haven't changed. This is just another piece of information that we now know about you." A few choruses of 'yeah' were heard around the circle.

"Thanks guys, you're the first people to know actually."

"Not even your parents?" Wes asked.

"Nope. Anyway now that's out who's next?"

"It was originally my turn but Blaine jumped in." James said.

"This is getting boring shall we play Truth or Dare now?" Thad asked. Everyone said 'yeah' except Blaine, this was the part he was dreading, and secretly so was Kurt.

"Okay, Thad Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Oh god... ummm... too many to choose from. I'd have to say when I was jumping on a trampoline and my trousers fell down, boxers and all in front of my** whole** family." Everyone burst out into hysterics even Thad.

"Okay, Nick Truth or Dare?" Thad asked still recovering from laughter.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Jeff to make out and that doesn't mean a little peck!"

"I can't Jeff is my **best friend!**"

"It's okay Nick, I don't mind, it's just a dare...right?" Jeff spoke up.

"Err... yeah, I mean... er... yeah, it's just a dare." Nick said trying to hide the small amount of pain that was tugging at his heart from it being 'just a dare' and not something more meaningful, at least it would be a chance to kiss the one he was in love with. Jeff was having some what similar thoughts to Nick at this point.

"Yeah... just a dare." Jeff said with a lot of sadness in his tone.

Nick and Jeff turned to face each other and slowly both lent in and their lips softly met in a chaste kiss which was quickly deepened; their tongues were fighting for dominance as their hands explored each others bodies. Nick's hand had found their was to Jeff's ass, which he squeezed and he gained a small but** very** loud moan from Jeff into Nick's mouth; both were yet to disconnect their lips. That was, until Kevin cleared his throat.

"So..." Wes said drawing out the word. "Did either of you feel **anything** in that kiss?" He asked sarcastically

Everyone in The Warblers wanted Klaine (Kurt and Blaine), Niff (Nick and Jeff) and Wevid (Wes and David) to get together because they all have obvious feelings for the other half but they are all to oblivious about to notice that they share the same feelings.

Nick coughed some what awkwardly and said. "Umm.. next question, Kurt Truth or Dare?"

"Not being a wuss but truth."

"Have you done any other school activities besides from Glee and why?"

Kurt let out an obvious sigh and then a small chuckle. "I was on the cheerios because Sue Sylvester thought it would be good to get some singers in her Cheerios, meaning me and Mercedes and I was a Kicker for the Football team because I wasn't out yet and was pretending to be straight."

Everyone was shocked at first but then started to slowly fill the whole room out with laughter; Kurt included. The only person who was still in a trance was Blaine.

"Blaine, are you alright there?" Trent asked.

"You broke him Kurt!" James stated some what jokingly.

"Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know but you did something" David commented, waving a hand in front of Blaine.

Everyone including Kurt tried get Blaine to listen to them. They shouted his name and poked him, Wes even hit him on the head with his gavel which caused him to be told off by a very worried Kurt.

"What do we do?" Larry questioned worry laced through out his voice. There was a few seconds of silence then Kurt sat up a bit straighter.

"I think I have an idea." Kurt said with strong confidence.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Watch..." Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear and wrapped his arm around his waist in a protective manner -everyone smiled at this- and he whispered into his ear. "Blaine snap out of it please." Kurt was gently tracing soothing patterns on Blaine waist as he spoke this.

"WHAT!?" Blaine jumped slightly panic written on his face for all of two seconds. Everyone laughed, Kurt just giggled -in the most adorable way if you asked Blaine- and hugged him.

"You zoned out after I said I was a Cheerio and a Kicker." Kurt said slowly releasing him from the awkwardly positioned side hug.

"Oh... ummmmm... sorry?"

"It's fine Blaine." Kurt commented whilst taking Blaine's hand in his and entwining their fingers together, they both looked down to their clasped hands and looked back into each others eyes and smiled at each other.

"Instead of being wrapped up in your love bubble, question someone?" Larry said, gaining a few chuckles behind hands and Kurt and Blaine blushing a lovely shade of dark pink.

"Oh... right... um" He cleared his throat. "Wes Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm... Truth?" It came out more of a question than a choice.

"Who would you date in this room and why?"

"I wouldn't d-date anyone in here because they're all b-boys..." Wes was looking around at everyone and clicking his fingers, he had a hint of fear in his eyes but it was hidden well... sort of.

"If you had to and your lying because you** always** click your fingers when you lie." David commented sincerely.

"I-I don't k-know what you mean, I just wanted to click my fingers..." Wes was trying to get his fingers to click again.

"Wes, I have known you since Kindergarten, I know when you're lying. No one in this room is going to stop talking to you because of your answer." There was a chorus of 'yeah's heard from around the circle.

Wes sighed, his shoulders slumped and he hunched over his crossed legs and put his head in his hands, he mumbled something incoherent.

"We didn't catch that Wes." Wes sighed frustratedly at this.

"Y-you... I would d-date... you..." Wes hunched over even more and sighed.

"Wha- me?" David asked confused. Wes could do nothing but nod, he didn't trust his mouth to speak at this moment.

"Bu-but why?"

Wes mumbled his response.

"Wes I can't understand you when you hunched over like that, please look at me?" David sounded worried.

Wes didn't make any movement at first but then he lifted him self up a bit. "Because..." He started and took a deep breath, he sat up and looked at David, you could tell he had been silently crying. He cleared his throat. "I have liked you for ages and I didn't thin-**don't** think, that you woul-**will** ever have the same feelings for me." He let out a sad chuckle that didn't have any humor towards it."Let alone think that you could even have feelings for someone of the same gender." He went to put his head back down but David caught his chin before he could.

"Wes..." Wes looked up at David and seen that he had tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I don't know what to say..." Wes had a few tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and went to put his head back down but David still had his hand under his chin, Wes closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, David tilted his chin up a bit forcing Wes to face him completely. Wes slowly opened his eyes and stared into David's, now they both had tears streaming down their cheeks, everyone around them was silent. David slowly leaned in and gave Wes a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled back. "I like you too." David managed to say, his voice shaky from silent tears. He let go of Wes' chin and placed his hand on his cheek instead, his thumb swiping away damp tear tracks. Wes put his hand on the back of David's neck and pulled him in for a tear-salty passionate kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Kurt and Blaine's shouting.

"FINALLY WEVID HAS HAPPENED!" Everyone laughed at their random unison, even Wes and David who still had their lips pressed together, they both pulled away.

"So... Wes, will you be my boyfriend?" David asked nervously. Wes was silent, which didn't help David's nerves at all, well, that was until Wes tackled him in a hug. David was shocked at first but then he started laughing, Wes was placing kisses all over his face saying 'yes' in between every single one, until the last one which was on his lips -which lingered. Wes got off David and sat back up as did David. Everyone was starring at them and their now connected hands.

Wes cleared his voice awkwardly. "Now that my outburst is over -which we will **never ever** mention to **anyone**\- Larry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he said confidently.

"Run down to the kitchen and get a bottle of vinegar." Larry got up slowly and sent a suspicious glace at Wes before running to the kitchen. He was back shortly after, once he was seated again Wes spoke up. "Now drink it...** all**." Larry was gob smacked.

"Are you serious?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." was Wes' simple reply.

Larry stared at the bottle and audibly gulped. "Do I get a forfeit?"

"Nope." He said, as he popped the 'p'. Everyone was starring silently. Larry sighed and took the cap off the bottle; he closed his eyes and downed the whole thing. Once he finished he coughed. When his coughing fit was over he spoke. "That was **fucking** disgusting!" He shouted, everyone laughed and applauded him for his efforts.


	2. Niff

**A/N I put it all together now, working through the last chapter now it might be up tomorrow. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down Larry called out. "Now I've heard a funny little story from our New Direction girls, to be more specific, Brittany and Tina."

"Oh god!" Kurt groaned as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Blaine whispered into his ear which sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Just wait for it." He mumbled into Blaine shirt.

"So, Kurtie-" "Don't call me that" Kurt mumbled. "- I heard from Brittany and Tina that **you** created a dance to Single Ladies. Care to share it with us?" Larry had a devious smirk on his face.

"Nooo." He wined, his head still resting on Blaine's shoulder as he rubbed his back.

"Okay, but guess what Kurtie?"

"Don't call me that and what?" He turned his head to the side so he could just about see Larry.

"I dare you to dance to Single Ladies." Kurt groaned in annoyance and buried his head into Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms limply around him, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rubbed his back.

"You can't choose his dare for him." Blaine commented.

"Actually Blainers, he can, it doesn't say anywhere in the rule book that he can't." Wes stated.

"What rule book?" He questioned.

"The Warblers rule book that is kept in the Warbler Hall." Blaine was just about to reply when Kurt spoke up.

"I'll do it." He sat up from where he was leaning on Blaine his face slightly red from the heat, everyone turned to look at him. "Just give me a second to stretch." He sighed and got up.

"Oh, and Kurtie, here's a little present from the girls, you might want to put it on." Larry had a huge smirk on his face at this, Kurt groaned.

"I am going to fill your bed with bees." Kurt told him.

"Phil quote!" Blaine shouted, Kurt grinned, and everyone else looked confused.

"Who's quote?" Asked Kevin. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then turned back to Kevin both gob smacked.

"You're kidding us right?" They asked in unison.

"Who's Phil?" Nick asked.

"AmazingPhil." Blaine spoke.

"And danisnotonfire." Kurt spoke next. "Never mind, Blaine, show them the video while I get changed please." And with that Kurt walked out to get changed.

Blaine showed the guys the Dan and Phil video they were reciting from and the guys seemed to like the YouTubers. Whilst Blaine was miming every word Keith suddenly asked.

"Are they a couple?" Blaine stopped miming as soon as the words reached his ears and paused the video sighing.

"No, they're not, sadly. A **huge** amount of their subscribers and people who watch their videos but aren't subscribed, would love for them to be a couple, their ship name is Phan –"He was cut off by Trent.

"You mean as in F A N? That doesn't make sense of their names." Blaine laughed.

"No no no, P H A N." 'Oh's' were muttered and nods of heads. "But anyway, they are just friends, as much as we ship them and write about them or think about them being together they are both straight."

"Damn, that sucks, they'd be adorable together." Said Jeff, 'I knows' were whined from all the boys when they got a knock on the door and Kurt's voice filtered through, they all turned to the door.

"Okay I just need to say that I officially hate you Larry, and that I need you to play Single Ladies."

"Why haven't you come in yet?" Blaine asked getting up and starting to head towards the door.

"Blaine sit down, I'm coming in, just give me a second, I just... I need to get up my confidence level for this, I haven't worn this outfit since I was in McKinley." He heard Kurt take a deep breath. The doors seemed to slowly open as Kurt walked in.

"**Do. Not. Laugh.**" Kurt said in a deadly tone as Kevin got up to play single ladies.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

The moment Kurt walked through the door I sharply sucked in my breath. He looks stunning in that Cheerleading outfit. I faintly hear Kurt telling us not to laugh. Why would we laugh? I can faintly hear the music beginning to play, I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out of my head when Kurt started to work his hips. I can't stop staring... **Blaine! Snap out of it, mentor and friend, not pervert.** I say to myself... Yeah that's not working...Oh shit! Well **this** is awkward. I fold my hands across my lap to hide my obvious hard on.

* * *

**POV**

A few minutes after Kurt finished his dance, panting for breath the boy's cheered. Kurt laughed at them and sat down, not bothering to take his uniform off.

"Damn Kurt, that was HOT!" Larry shouted. Kurt just laughed.

"Thanks, but I didn't know you were gay." Kurt raised his eyebrow at him and everyone laughed. Larry laughed along as well knowing Kurt was only joking, he threw a pillow at him but Kurt caught it and threw it back. The boys were still laughing at their play fighting, until Jeff caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Everyone turned to look at Blaine with confused expressions.

"Kurrrt, you put him in a trance again!" Nick whined.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well you gotta have done something." Wes said. Kurt sighed; he rubbed Blaine's side and whispered in his ear again. Blaine flinched and looked around confused. Kurt let go of him, already missing the feeling of his arm wrapped around him.

"Will you stop zoning out on us?" Kurt asked with a cheeky grin. Blaine turned scarlet at this but nodded. "Now Blaine, truth or dare?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. Blaine hesitated for a moment.

"Truth."

"Why do you keep zoning out on us?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Umm...I-I...ummm" Blaine didn't know what to say.

"Com'on Blaine, we'll understand." kurt said gently. taking one of Blaine's hands.

Blaine sighed. "It's because...because..." He couldn't do it. "It's because I was just so shocked, but good shocked. You told me you weren't much of a dancer and that so yeah..."

"I know you are lying Blaine, but just tell me in your own time. Okay?" Kurt said softly, rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Okay." Blaine whispered back. Everyone rolled their eyes at the two in their own 'love bubble'. This could have been Blaine's chance to tell Kurt how he feels. "Now Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to put whipped cream on Nick's chest and lick it off."

"No! Best friends! Awkward!" He shouted, and then mumbled inaudibly. "Even though the kiss wasn't, it was really nice.." He shook his head speaking back up. "No that will be way too awkward."

"jeff it's only a dare, yeah?" Nick said looking into Jeff's eyes.

"Yeah..."

"No! Wait. I have a better idea... Let Trent draw on your face." Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"...Okay..." Jeff got up and grabbed a pen as Trent and Kevin were whispering to each other, then sat down in front of Trent. He wrote 'Nick will you go out with me? x'. Everyone was silent, except for Trent and Kevin who were giggling. Jeff looked confused. Nick got up and whispered to him, Jeff feld the room instantly, with Nick hot on his trails.

The group was silent. "I think that was a bit much Trent." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I was jurt expecting you to draw like a cat on his face or something." Blaine said. Kevin and Trent went silent.

After a short while Nick and Jeff walked back through the door, hand in hand. Nick had written on Jeff's face 'YES! x'. Everyone smiled at this.

"ONLY KLAINE TO GO!" Thad shouted. Everyone laughed as Nick and Jeff sat back down refusing to let go of each other's hands. Kurt and Blaine blushed at the statement.

"Look, Jeff. I am really sorry for writing that on your face an-" Trent started but Jeff dismissed him with a wave of his hand and a laugh.

"It's fine, I wouldn't be with him now if you hadn't of would I." Trent just smiled at him and nodded his head. "Now... David, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you seven minutes in heaven with Wes."

"Absolutely fine by me." David said pulling a tomato red faced Wed up with him and over to the walk in wardrobe, everyone laughed.


	3. Klaine

**A/N So here is the last chapter, it is nothing what I originally had set out but I am okay with it. It may be a bit rushed and doesn't make up for the two year wait, but I hope you like it non the less. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring**** and following this story. There could be more, some really sad and trigger warning. Others happy and full of fluff. Hey, I may even try smut xD . Until next time.**

* * *

Dead on 7 minutes Kevin opened the closet door to very red faced and breathless Wevid.

"You got him there Wes." He said pointing to David's neck. Both looked away shyly and rejoined the circle.

"Truth or dare Kurt?" David asked, slightly out of breath still.

"Dare." David smirked and Kurt started to wonder if he had made the right choice.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Blainey-boy's chest."

"**WHAT?!**" Blaine and Kurt shouted.

"Or...you could run around campus naked." He shrugged slightly while grinning evilly, Kurt groaned.

"Fine." Kurt said moodily, Blaine was staring at Kurt in shock. Nick ran off to go get the whipped cream.

"You don't have to do this Kurt." Blaine said quietly.

"A dare is a dare. And I am not one to back down." Kurt smirked. "Besides, this is nothing compared to the dares from Santana." Kurt grasped the bottom of Blaine's top and pulled it up slowly, everyone wolf whistled and Kurt stopped and turned around to glare at them while Blaine pulled his top off with a strong blush.

"Got it!" Nick said, handing it to Kurt who took it a little reluctantly.

"Lie down." Kurt poked Blaine's shoulder to move as he shook up the can. Blaine did as told. Kurt squirted a big dollop onto his chest and started to lick it all off, Blaine's breathing got heavy and he jumper up when Kurt brushed past one of his nipples.

"Okay, he's done. Where's my top gone?" He said looking around frantically. No one could see it anywhere, Kurt just smirked a little then put his poker face back on.

"Guess you'll just have to go without. James, truth or dare?" Kurt smiled and Blaine sat down slowly.

"Hmmm...dare." He said smugly thinking Kurt wouldn't give him something too bad.

"I dare you to wear boxers on your head from when we wake tomorrow till Monday." Kurt crossed his arms and grinned. James sat there with his mouth open, everyone laughed. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay, Kurt back to you truth or dare?"

"What is this? Target the new kid?" He asked confused.

"Nope but, I have good ones that I want to ask or have you do." He smirked. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, dare. Give me you worst."

"Ooo yay. I dare you to... make out with Blaine for 5 minutes." He smirked.

"**WHAT?!**" Both shouted out.

"Okay you two need to stop that." Kevin said. Kurt snapped his mouth shut from where it was hanging open.

"No, just no."

"What happened to a dare is a dare?" Asked Jeff teasingly.

"He doesn't have to guys." Blaine said.

"Just no." Kurt said and walked out the room. Blaine followed him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed?" Asked Thad, James smirked.

"No, we did right." He said as he laid down.

* * *

**With Kurt and Blaine**

"Kurt come on. Stop please." Blaine said jogging behind a fast walking Kurt.

Kurt stopped and turned around, when Blaine was stood in front of him Kurt rested his head on Blaine's still bare shoulder. His arms crossed. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, after a few seconds of silence Kurt mumbled something.

"I can't understand you." Blaine whispered, Kurt lifted his head slightly but kept his eyes down.

"I want to kiss you, but not in front of everyone. Not the first time." Blaine was taken aback a bit. He put his hand on Kurt's chin and lifted his head a little, his eyes found blue ones.

"You want to kiss me?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes." Kurt bit his lower lip. Blaine noticed the action and used his thumb to pull the flesh from where it was clasped.

"So do it." He whispered. Kurt stared into his eyes for a while, shock and confusion in them. He glanced to Blaine's lips and back to his eyes, Blaine doing the same to him. Both were leaning in slightly their breaths mixing. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Their breaths got a bit heavier as they finally leaned in and met for a gentle kiss. They rested their foreheads together when they parted and giggled a bit.

"Guess this makes us official then." Kurt whispered. Blaine pecked his lips and let out a chuckle.

"Definitely." Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Blaine in close for a more heated kiss as Blaine's arms pulled Kurt closer by the waist.


End file.
